


Girls' Night Out

by DixieDale



Category: Clan O'Donnell - Fandom, Garrison's Gorillas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:14:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23804449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DixieDale/pseuds/DixieDale
Summary: It's bad enough Craig Garrison's wild card cons are trying to turn him gray before his time.  Did his sister Lynn REALLY have to join in the effort?  Apparently so.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Girls' Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of fluff to maybe lighten the mood on a gloomy day.

Garrison was taking the team on a spontaneous night-time exercise, despite (or maybe because of) the sudden onset of a pouring, almost blinding rain. 

Sometimes what others would have seen as an ideal opportunity to curl up with a smoke, a drink and a good book, Garrison saw as 'an ideal opportunity to practice our rough weather skills'. It was one of his less attractive notions, at least as far as the guys were concerned, but one they groaned and dealt with since he had quite a few more appealing ones (or at least less annoying ones). (And, they had to admit - at least to themselves and each other - all that practice had saved their skins more than once.)

Lynn Garrison, there for a couple of days while her flat was being fumigated, (that seeming an ideal opportunity to spend a little time with her brother and the guys, and put into play a little something special she'd had in mind for some time, ever since that lunch with Julie Richards), had declined to accompany them.

"No matter how tempting the idea is, of course, Craig, to dash around in the dark, getting drenched and muddy, and collecting a new array of bruises on top of the ones I gathered on that last job. However, I will have to decline your lovely invitation. In fact, tonight I promised myself I'd indulge in something I'm told I have been missing out on, a real treat."

The look of eager anticipation on her face was reminiscent of one he remembered from long ago - a look that sometimes preceded some seemingly-innocuous events from their growing-up years, events he remembered as turning out to be remarkably ill-advised and really not worth the hammer that had been dropped by their parents as a result. 

Oh, Lynn had never gotten into any REAL trouble, nothing even coming close to what the more adventurous girls (less restrained, by their parents, location and circumstances, if not by internal inclination) might have.

She hadn't caused any willful damage, not even to inscribing graffiti on the local 'mark-up' wall at the base of the water tower (designated as 'girl territory' by the local adolescent females). (The water tower itself, looming above, was the 'property' of the local boys, and the girls didn't try and storm that bastille.)

She hadn't run with a wild crowd (not that their town really had such), she hadn't pursued boys her parents didn't approve of (not that their town really had many of those either), she didn't drink or smoke or swear (at least not that he was aware of). She certainly hadn't found herself in 'an interesting condition', like Christa Menson had, to have herself and her shame packed off to a distant relation.

Still, there had been a time or two when she'd let circumstances and enthusiasm and maybe curiosity run away with her and land her in the soup with the elder Garrisons. Craig usually got hauled over the coals at the same time, under the aegis of 'she's your younger sister; you're supposed to be looking AFTER her!'. That smile, the one she was wearing now, was the one he uncomfortably remembered her wearing before each of those events.

Helping Trudy Prince trim Mrs. Coleman's prize standard poodle in one of the more fanciful cuts illustrated in that book they found? WITHOUT Mrs. Coleman's knowledge or permission?? Without any previous experience in either general dog grooming OR clipping poodle cuts? That was one of those times. 

Mrs. Coleman's poodle was delighted with the loving attention of the two girls. Mrs. Coleman, on the other hand, was intending to show Gi-Gi at the upcoming tri-state dog show in all her glory with her full thick white coat in that carefully-maintained Kennel Club-approved styling she paid the groomer extra for, and therefore was less than thrilled at the prancing Gi-Gi showing up after her afternoon playtime with her imaginative combination of poofs and whirls and close-cropped curls. 

Perhaps it might not have struck such a sour note (maybe!!) if the patterns had been symetrical, but since Lynn had taken the left side and Trudy the right, each doing their own thing without consultation with the other or the work in progress, and possibly each looking at different illustrations in that book - well . . . 

(MR. Coleman seemed to find the whole thing funny as hell, thinking his wife spent way too much time and effort and money on traveling around showing Gi-Gi (otherwise known as 'that damned dog!', though he was the one who enjoyed Gi-Gi's company in the evening as she shared in the reading of the evening paper; he was also the one who slipped the dog a few secret treats when no one was looking) in the first place. Although he DID try to hide his amusement from his shrieking wife, not wanting to be sleeping on the couch for the rest of the month.)

And then there was the time Lynn decided she needed those thin, high-arched eyebrows the magazines were showing. Since Lynn's own brows were lush and thick, achieving her goal had involved their father's straight razor and their mother's black embroidery pen and . . . Oh, yes, and Craig wouldn't easily forget the time . . . 

He looked at her now, almost dreading to ask. Well, maybe it was something simple, something that wouldn't give him any more gray hairs. He was finding enough of those each morning to make him dread looking in the mirror. 

[Yeah, so Goniff laughed and teasingly ruffled Craig's hair when he complained, called those new additions, "nice little silvery-sparklies to highlight your pretty gold-sparklies, Craig. I think it's a nice touch - festive, you know?! Might even start a new fashion if you're not careful!" Thankfully, all that happened in private, along with some other (perhaps equally inappropriate but certainly not unwelcome) familiarity!]

{"FESTIVE, my aching back!!!"}. Whatever. He just knew he didn't need his sister adding to the display. 

Maybe Lynn just intended to head to bed early with a good book. Yes, that was it, most likely, as much as she'd been on the run with jobs for HQ lately. He hated her being involved in this war, but he knew she was good at her job; she'd run with his crew more than once and he had observed her first-hand. Yes, she probably was just looking forward to a nice, quiet evening to do quiet, peaceful 'girl stuff', whatever that was. Probably something a little special in the way of a 'beauty routine', a secret indulgence in some hidden chocolates, maybe, along with a romantic novel. Yeah, that had to be it.

He'd have to remember not to wake her when he came in; that trundle in his room didn't allow for her to have much privacy, but that last impromptu inspection had left the HQ rep screeching at the idea Lynn had a separate tiny bedroom set aside for her "what with those MEN here! Really, Lieutenant! Your own sister!!"

Yes, it was probably that, just an early night of beauty-sleep with goop plastered on her face. He decided to tease her just a little though; surely that was a big brother's prerogative.

"And what would that be? It can't be a long hot bubble bath, because we don't have anything NEAR hot water, luke warm's about the best of it if we're lucky. And we couldn't spare it if we did, not without Sergeant Major having a fit about the rationing. And we sure as hell don't have anything like 'bubbles'. Though, I could probably fit you up with a dish pan and a tea kettle of hot water from the stove, drop some bicarb in the bottom of the dish pan. Bubbles will be small and won't last long, but you can enjoy it while it lasts."

She got a wide smile of anticipation on her face that did nothing to ease his sudden apprehension. That smile surely wasn't for his sad attempt at humor. Well, he never HAD had much of a knack for that, at least according to HER, and she'd never been shy about reminding him of that.

"No, thank you, big brother. I have something else in mind, something special! I am going to have a 'Girls' Night Out', complete with drinks, snacks, and lots and lots of lovely girl talk. Talk you guys wouldn't be interested in. In fact, it would probably make you blush dreadfully, Craig, if you could just hear all that I'm told gets shared at one of those!"

He looked at her in disbelief, but that gleam of anticipation pointed to her being quite in earnest. She took note of his expression and gleefully continued.

"Julie Richards says it's ever so much fun, 'dishing the dirt', she calls it; she and her friends share so many little tidbits. Though I expect her brother wouldn't be all that thrilled to know he's featured in some of those, but that's what a brother is for, she says! Alas for poor Major Richards' dignity! I'm sure he hasn't a shred left! AND it allows her to trade for just as many fun snippets from the others about THEIR brothers and cousins and such!"

Oh, yes, Lynn was enjoying this WAAY too much!!

"And just how do you think to accomplish that 'Girls' Night Out?" he asked, ignoring (at least for the moment) the rest of that disturbing description. "You're in Brandonshire. I don't think Mrs. Wilson or Mrs. Riley or Mrs. Miller would be all that interested. Josie and Nellie are working. Young Molly is just TOO young, especially for the drinks," he teased. 

Then the teasing, that smile faded, to be replaced with a look of growing horror. "You aren't thinking . . ."

Lynn nodded with satisfaction. "Yes, Meghada. Well, it's not like I could trust just ANYONE with something like this. I called and invited her. She said she has never HAD a 'Girls' Night Out', and it sounded interesting, as long as I was willing to make it a 'Girls' Night IN', there at the Cottage. She's even more security-conscious than YOU are, Craig. She's providing the drinks and snacks. You can drop me off on your way to putting the guys through a wet hell. Well, come on! My lovely, lovely evening is waiting!"

Garrison watched her dash down the steps, dropped his head back and groaned. This just could NOT end well! 

He wondered uncomfortably just what secrets Lynn was going to use to 'trade' with Meghada - probably nothing he wanted the redhead at the Cottage to know! And then his blood ran cold when he started to wonder just what secrets MEGHADA would be trading with his baby sister in return! (SO Lynn wasn't a little kid anymore, but she was STILL his baby sister and always would be!)

{"Talk about lost dignity!! Can you actually FEEL your hair turning gray?? I never thought so, but I'm starting to wonder!"}

He hurried after to place a few restrictions on the evening, ending with "and nothing you'll be embarrassed to remember in the morning! More to the point, young lady, nothing I'LL be embarrassed to have to face later!!"

Somehow that exaggerated sigh and roll of the eyes did nothing to reassure him. {"You'd think I was still a teenager and him already in his staid forties! From all of that, who would believe there's so few years difference in age between us!"}

If the guys were wondering what the hell was the big deal, well, no one dared his obvious growing irritation to question. No sense getting him any more riled up and in the mood to pile on more shit during this 'little opportunity'. They figured they'd probably find out later anyway. But, seriously - how much trouble could Lynn get into sitting around yakking with Meghada, just the two of them, huh?

Later, the guys off to get wet and muddy climbing hillsides and running the track and swinging from ropes or whatever else Craig could come up with, Lynn sat back with a satisfied sigh, drink in her hand, salted nuts and just-baked herb and cheese pastry sticks and little crunchy pretzel bites in bowls on the table. 

Now this was exactly what she had in mind! And she'd made Meghada promise not to treat her like Craig's baby sister, or like a kid, but like, like - well, like just 'one of the girls'. No, she wasn't quite sure what that encompassed, but she was sure what it would NOT include.

"Remember, you promised! Believe me, I've already had the elder sibling talk!"

Meghada laughed. "You're not younger than me, Lynn," (which was technically true, if you discounted the whole Clan/Outlander differential), "and I'm not your sister. Still, I'll try extra hard not to fall into that line, alright?"

Lynn nodded, content. Yes, this should be a really good night.

Now for the girl talk! And she knew just where to begin! Taking another sip of the choice bourbon that had been poured from that bottle in the middle of the table, she started the conversation.

"He wondered, you know, on that last trip out. And that makes ME wonder a little too."

"Wondered? Who wondered what?" Meghada asked, wondering herself just what she'd let herself in for. She hadn't thought she'd be lost quite THIS soon, even if this was a new experience for her.

Somehow she was getting the idea that she just might regret those perhaps rash promises, including one to just treat Lynn like 'one of the girls', "not like Craig's little sister"; not to try and curb what she said, what she ate, and what she drank. 

In fact, Lynn had a bit of a pout on her pretty mouth when she'd arrived, explaining, "I'm getting tired of being grown up enough to go on jobs for HQ, and run a con, and flirt with German officers, and dive out of airplanes and shoot a gun, but NOT being grown up enough to be treated like an adult when I get back! I DON'T need to be told 'eating too much will give me a stomach ache', or 'not let me fit into that fancy gown Actor insists on for that next job', or being scolded for 'saying something you may regret in the morning', or for having a few drinks more than usual. Along with a few OTHER stern warnings from my big brother. After all, any stomach ache, headache OR embarrassment is for ME to deal with, not HIM! And it's not like we're at any security risk here!"

Meghada girded her loins, so to speak, and settled in for what just might be an interesting night. The thought of her, the Dragon, sitting there, participating in an Outlander's 'Girls' Night Out', complete with 'girl talk' was one to boggle even her rather elastic mind. She couldn't imagine what her sisters - eieeee! her brothers!! - would say at the very idea! They'd likely be stunned, at least once they stopped rolling on the floor laughing.

Speaking of which, she realized Lynn was staring at her, waiting for her attention to return before continuing. She gave an encouraging smile and nodded, hoping that was the right thing to do, and Lynn, reassured, continued.

"Actor, I mean. Whether you were going to 'pull his ass out of the fire', or just let him go up in flames. He wasn't too sure which it would be, you know."

Lynn didn't elaborate, didn't go into all the details that Meghada was all too aware of - that Actor had let himself get distracted by an exhibit of jewelry so old, so valuable, it should have never been on public display. SO distracted that he hadn't realized that German officer domiciled in the impressive domicile was suspicious. That was AFTER the con man had curtly discounted Chief's warning that 'something just aint right. Look at their eyes, the way they're standing, like there's a special spot they're supposed to be, that they shouldn't be movin' away from. Like it's a play or something. We need to maybe step back, figure out what the hell is going on."

Unfortunately Garrison hadn't been there; he and Lynn (with Goniff doing a little fast-finger work) were still running a con on the Italian Commander in town, and Actor was in charge of this particular part of the operation. Actor, with Chief on lookout, with Casino and Meghada handling the backup.

Of course, Garrison would possibly have gone on in anyway, but he would have been more inclined to pay some attention to Chief's instincts, his warning. Actor brushed it off impatiently, called it 'nativistic dread', claimed it was caused by all the talk the night before about the curse supposedly placed on the castle-like dwelling and the treasures within.

"I'm surprised you heard about that. He wasn't all that eager to talk about it to Craig once we rejoined you." Meghada offered that cautiously, not knowing just what HAD been revealed. No sense in adding more to an already uncomfortable mix.

"Oh, he finally did, back at the Mansion, though with perhaps a different, well, spin on the whole thing than the guys. Well, Chief didn't say much, except when Craig asked him what he'd spotted, what gave him the clue. He answered, but didn't go out of his way to cast blame, other than to admit he'd spoken his piece, warned all of you, just like Craig is always insisting he do. Casino wasn't that discreet; it got rather loud, with a few unpleasantries floating around," Lynn admitted.

But she pressed forward. "But you DID go in, 'pull his high-toned ass out of the fire', as Casino so sweetly put it."

Meghada now had a slightly puzzled frown on her face. "Of course I did, Lynn! He's part of the team. Any differences I might have with him elsewise were simply not relevant, not at that moment."

"I'm glad. I mean, that you did, pull him out." There was an eagerness in Lynn's voice that just shouted at confidences about to be shared, confidences Meghada wasn't all that anxious to hear. She was rarely sure what role she was to play when people insisted on all that 'sharing'.

"But those differences - they don't really amount to anything, do they? I mean, how could they? Not with Actor! Oh, I know he can be awfully high-handed sometimes, but still! When you get past that, he's really quite, quite . . ." and there was a look on Lynn's face that made Meghada want to groan. 

She'd really hoped the young woman would avoid that ever-baited trap laid out by the con man, a trap so much a part of his persona he probably wasn't even consciously aware of it anymore. For a long time, it had looked like that was the case, but obviously no longer. She was PRETTY sure he wouldn't have actively encouraged Craig's sister, or at least beyond what any joint missions might require. Still, women rarely needed much encouragement, not around Actor. Meghada might not understand it, particularly, but she DID acknowledge what was an obvious fact.

Meghada took a cautious sip from her glass. Well, it wasn't so much the sip was cautious - that was prime grade bourbon, after all, and went down smoothly. She ruefully acknowledged that liquid pleasure was probably all that was going to get her through this new experience! No, it was more she was cautiously searching for the most diplomatic way to respond to Lynn's comment.

It WAS a ticklish subject, since Lynn was obviously developing a pronounced tendre for the tall Italian con man on the team. 

Now, Meghada had no interest in interfering, not even to the extent of a raised brow (as hard as it was to stick to that resolve!). Still, to be asked to APPROVE such a development, even in such an indirect manner as Lynn was approaching it, that was sticky.

She became aware she had remained silent for too long when Lynn uttered a very flat "you don't like him very much, do you?" That eager smile was gone, replaced by a small frown of reproof.

Meghada sighed, took another long drink, and then decided she might as well get on with it; the pauses weren't helping matters any, nor the fervent wishing she'd not answered that earlier phone call.

"Relative to the others? No, not so much," she admitted.

"Should I ask why? Something you feel I should know? Some reason to warn me off?"

That came out rather crisply, Lynn getting a steely look in her eyes. Obviously she was taking that declaration as an insult to the subject of her newly-developed attraction.

"I don't know that it would help," Meghada said, trying to put her off. "And I don't know that it would be relevant, not to you."

Lynn raised one ominous brow. "I heard you were quick enough to tell Julie Richards the 'why' about various of those at HQ, including Major Kingston, that she should avoid," she challenged. There were times when she sounded very much like Craig, demanding an answer, giving no quarter.

Meghada was surprised into a quick laugh by that familial recognition.

"That's a totally different thing, Lynn. Julie is older than you, yes, and smarter than you might think from some of the nonsense she chatters sometimes, but she's not experienced enough to recognize certain undesirable traits as having greater, more personal effects than just the obvious. I believe YOU are certainly smart enough for that."

"I'm not sure I understand. Explain, if you will," and there was no give to that voice. 

{"Yes, very much like Craig!"} Meghada thought with some amusement.

"Enlighten me, please," Lynn demanded once again, and Meghada sighed, but complied.

"Lynn, what I told Julie was this. A man who bullies a secretary or shop clerk to get his way is likely to bully his wife, his children. A man who tries to sneak around and find out information to gain control over those in his professional or social circle and beyond is not likely to exclude his nearest-and-supposedly-dearest from the same sort of manipulation. A man who can leave bruises on the wrist of a subordinate who declines an impertinent or improper suggestion would hardly be disinclined to do the same with those in a more intimate sphere. Julie has not experienced that very much, except as a very young child with her bully of a father, and one or two instances where Kevin or I were able to lend a hand, not enough to recognize such danger signs. You have worked with HQ, the teams, have done field work - have a much wider range of experience. And from what I've heard from Craig . . ." and she stopped, not wanting to encroach too far herself.

Lynn nodded, understanding that abrupt stop. "Yes, you can add our parents to the list of such bullying and manipulative experiences, of course. And you are right; I have more experience with that than Julie has, most likely.

"Then . . .? About Actor. What is there that gives you reservations, but NOT of the sort you feel necessary to warn me about?"

She was reluctantly aware that that was probably something she should know, even if it might not agree with her own inclinations.

"Lynn, you are not to go by me or my reactions. You are an intelligent woman; I would never discount that. YOU like him. YOU obviously find qualities there that you find appealing, hopefully beyond the studied charm and the physical appearance that he so prides himself on. YOU, like ANY woman considering ANY man, are the one who has to determine whether those qualities, and any others, are sufficient to make up for any, um, others you might not find as appealing. Shortcomings, but something you are perhaps willing to accept for his other more attractive qualities. Whatever those might be," she found herself adding, knowing even as she spoke that that was a very circuitous declaration. 

Well, surely there was a place for a little honesty between two female friends, but then there was a place for a little restraint, or at least, a little tempering of that honesty as well. She wasn't sure she'd hit the balance just right. It was a subtle thing, that balance, but then subtlety wasn't one of her strong points. More than a few had told her so.

Luckily Lynn had a strong sense of humor, as evidenced by the twitching of her mouth at that last bit, and that smothered snort of amusement. 

"Oh, now that's NICE, Meghada. Quite a recommendation! Qualities I find appealing, 'HOPEFULLY beyond the studied charm and the physical appearance he prides himself on'. 'Whatever those qualities might be' - I am getting a very strong impression that you find yourself bewildered by the whole concept, of me or anyone else fancying him."

Meghada shrugged, ruefully acknowledging the truth of all that. 

"Yes, I admit that; I always HAVE been bewildered by the attraction he seems to hold for so many women."

"Perhaps because you prefer a different type? Well, that IS rather obvious, you know. Or perhaps it is more a reluctance on your part to be one of a crowd?" Lynn asked, knowing that wasn't it, at least not the latter, but finding the conversation now to be increasingly amusing, enough to do a little teasing. Maybe that second (third?) drink helped with that relaxed attitude.

Recognizing the change in the atmosphere, Meghada relaxed, and took another sip, munching a cheese stick as she considered the question. {"More garlic next time, I think? Perhaps adding a few sprinkles of dill?"}. Quickly bringing her mind back to the question at hand - one, if not more important to her, at least so to her guest, she answered.

"Oh, perhaps, at least in some ways," to be followed by a wicked grin and the firm assurances that "though if I WERE interested, I imagine I could find ways of dispersing such a crowd quickly enough." 

They shared a companionable laugh at that all-too-true statement.

"Though I must also admit the mass worshipping at the feet of a lofty, superior male leaves me cold. Always has, you know. Brother Michael destroyed any such tendencies by the time I was knee-high. All that "I'm the oldest, the smartest, the most talented, the most worthy - YOU, lowly creature that you are, exist to give me attention and service and devotion." Possibly a typical big-brother attitude, but one that found no acceptance in any of the rest of us."

Lynn laughed, picturing that, even recognizing aspects of Actor in that description as well as Meghada's oldest brother. "Craig never went nearly that far; in fact, was far more the solicitious, overprotective type. And you responded how, you and your sisters, to big brother Michael's claims?"

"In a variety of ways - a bucket of slops dumped over his freshly-coiffed hair; mud in his boots; a few 'careless' words to one of his many flirts, spoiling his games there. We were most dedicated in explaining the errors in his way of thinking, and were able to temper that to some extent."

"You know, Actor isn't Michael," Lynn commented with an arch look. "Are you sure you aren't making him pay for your brother's past misdeeds?"

"Sweet Mother, no! I'd not let, never DID let Michael get away with half of what Actor gets away with, nor would the parents! The fancy airs, the dandyisms, the hoity mannerisms? That can be overlooked, if not appreciated. But Actor and I have had a discussion or two, on other matters, more serious ones, and we both know quite well where we stand, Lynn. I'll not argue my stance there, nor be swayed from it."

Lynn frowned, hearing the tone turn serious once again. "I know about one or two of those. Meghada, you cannot think he INTENDED you or Craig or anyone to get hurt? He WOULDN'T."

Meghada's very slight, carefully casual shrug involved only one shoulder, not so much a dismissal of Lynn's words, themselves, or her opinion, more regarding their relevance, one way or the other.

"And that's beside the point, as I've explained to him. With everything else that has happened, now that last little adventure? I don't care, I really don't. If he lets some of his nonsense get Goniff or Craig or the others, on the team or elsewhere, hurt or worse? I have no intention of patting him on the shoulder with a kindly "now, now, I know you didn't INTEND to get distracted - by the woman, the book, the painting, the glorious OPPORTUNITIES(!) - to screw up so badly as to cause this. All is forgiven, dear boy." That would take a far, FAR greater level of affection than I bear him. You might as well understand that as well, Lynn. I am already - out of consideration for Craig, for the team - extending Actor every millimeter of slack I have available from my very limited supply; your obvious affection for him isn't going to stretch that any farther than it already goes."

That firm statement was taken surprisingly well, even got a nod of reluctant understanding, acceptance. That there was more, things Meghada hadn't said, that was obvious, but Lynn thought she had pressed about as far as was wise at this point. Besides, there were other things she'd wanted to talk about tonight.

Another drink poured from the bottle, a quick retrieval from the pantry of those delectable, almost-TOO-hot savory scones that Lynn ordinarily would have shunned but now suddenly craved, a jar of those hot pickled pepper slices as well, along with the soft cream cheese for tempering the inevitable fierce bite, and the discussion continued. 

This time it focused on a candid comparison of the appealing and not-so-appealing features of each of the team, Chief and Casino getting some attention though mostly focusing on the two Meghada was most connected to - Goniff and Craig, and the two Lynn was most connected to - Actor, and, of course, Craig, her older brother.

It was turning into a somewhat riotous conversation, urged along by the unexpected evening of relaxation in congenial, safe company by the two women, but added to by Lynn's unaccustomed intake of strong drink.

"And you really don't have ANYTHING that sincerely annoys you about him? Anything you have to stop and think - "but his other qualities make up for it, so I'll put up with THAT." Meghada! Really?? Goniff can be a dear, but even I find him annoying as anything sometimes! Surely his habit of picking up anything that appeals to him, no matter how inconvenient the situation, surely THAT must get on your nerves! And that's not the only thing that I would think would cross your mind!"

And she went on to name a few other things as well.

Meghada gave a sheepish shake of her head, acknowledging the illogic of that denial, truthful though it was. 

"No, oddly enough, there's nothing, and believe me, I would have noticed. Don't think for a moment I haven't given it more than a little consideration. And yes, I find it rather astonishing myself - I really don't have a lot of patience, forebearance, you know."

Lynn unsteadily poured herself another drink, topping off Meghada's glass as well, while she pondered that.

"Don't you think you've had enough of that, Lynn?" Meghada asked with a knowing look. She wasn't looking to criticize or scold or anything, but - well, it had been as much luck as accuracy that had that stream of amber liquid actually landing IN the glasses rather than on the table top.

"Oh, no. I'm doing fine," Lynn said with a perky grin. "So, Goniff has NO annoying features, nothing you'd prefer he change. Alright, I don't understand that, but - alright. How about my big brother? Now surely there must be a few things THERE that rub you the wrong way. I've known him all my life, certainly long enough to know he can be quite inurfera - unsubera - well, you know what I mean! Why, just as an example . . ."

She listed out a few things about her big brother, a few pithy examples of certain events. Some of those things Meghada could figure out what the now increasingly fumble-tongued woman was intending to relate - some, though, would remain a delightful mystery for her to ponder over later at her leisure. None of them were things Craig would have been thrilled to have discussed around the kitchen table, though, that she was sure of!

Well, Lynn was right. Craig wasn't Goniff, was another matter altogether, and Meghada WAS able to come up with one or two minor things that she had to work to overlook with Craig. 

"Nothing major, of course," she hastened to assure Craig's sister.

"Well, of course, nothing MAAA-JOR! After all, he is just a LIEU-TEENN-ANT!" Lynn giggled, reaching for the bottle once again.

"Oh, I really think you've had enough for tonight, Lynn, don't you? You're going to have a head like a thundercloud come morning!"

That got a very pretty pout, "will not! I can landle my hickor just fine, I'll have you know!"

Meghada was laughing at that firm declaration when she heard the jeep pull up outside.

While Meghada could have drained that bottle and not had it show, other than with a certain relaxing of her overly-drawn nerves, it was not the same with Lynn. 

In fact, by the time Garrison and the men poured in through the back door to take her back to the Mansion with them, her brother was dismayed to find she was well past the tipsy stage, enough that the offer for her to spend the night on Meghada's fold-down bed in the library seemed a wise one. 

Still, she was in a talkative mood, as she illustrated by carefully weaving her way over to Goniff, looking him square in the eye, (well, sort of, since those laughing blue eyes weren't exactly where she obviously thought they were), appraisingly, and then nodded in a very serious manner. 

"I can almost see that, you know - at least YOU, the one on the left might be; I'm not sure about the one on the right over there. He seems a little shady, you know. Might want to keep an eye on THAT one. But YOU, maybe she's right. Maybe you trilly and ruly ARE!"

"Are w'at, Lynn?" Goniff asked, grinning as her unfocused eyes moved from his left, then somewhere to his right and then back to somewhere to his left, never settling on where he really was, right in the middle.

All he got was a knowing arch of her brow, a drunken giggle, and a nudge of her elbow in his ribs. Actually, it was his stomach, as he acknowledged with a grunt, but he figured she was AIMING at his ribs, one set of them anyway. Then she leaned in and whispered "YOU know! Urpect! She says there is NOTHING she would change about you! Urpect!"

She whirled and lurched toward her brother, almost overbalancing in the doing, him taking in her inebriated state with a disapproving frown, him not overly liking that whispered if inaudible confidence to Goniff either, or the choked burst of laughter it had drawn from the pickpocket.

"You, big brother, aren't, just in case you were thinking you were. I told her you weren't, but she already figured that out, I think. I filled her in on a threw fings she hadn't yet, though. Well, it only seemed right."

Garrison shook his head at that less than communicative attempt at communication, his confusion growing by the second.

"Lynn, I think you need to . . ." he started, before she whirled away again, this time toward the tall Italian. Actor caught her by both shoulders before she fell on her face, steadied her while she swayed, looking up at him.

Her last conscious (semi-conscious?) act of the evening was to lean toward the con man, poke him in his broad chest with one finger, and warn him - "AND YOU! YOU really, REALLY aren't!! YOU don't piss her off again, Actor. I'm not quite sure what she would do, but I WOULD hate to have to scrape you up with a spalucha!"

Her lower lip trembled suddenly, her eyes filled with tears and she leaned even farther, leaning her head against his chest and whispered, "that would make me so sad, Actor, so sad!" She raised her head, her eyes melting into his, tears now trickling down her woebegone face.

Any remaining discussion would have to wait for morning, as Actor caught the swaying young woman just as consciousness faded abruptly. Following Meghada's direction, he carefully carried her into the library and placed her on the bed, standing there for a moment wondering at that very odd little declaration, the even odder feeling it had given him to see those tears in her eyes on his behalf.

"I have no idea what ANY of that was about, and frankly, I'd be just as happy if no one enlightened me," Garrison told Meghada sternly, picking up that bottle, shaking it, looking at the few drops left in the bottom. He really wanted to ask how full it had been at the beginning of their 'girl talk', as Lynn had laughing described their planned evening, but couldn't quite bring himself up to the task.

They left, Actor looking not only confused but rather subdued, even somewhat abashed. Goniff was snickering, though looking remarkably pleased with himself for some reason or another - perhaps that acknowledging smile and wink and faint nod from Meghada after Lynn's confiding whispers had something to do with it. Casino was enjoying a few snickers of his own, and Chief was looking embarrassed, like he'd have preferred to have avoided the whole episode. 

Garrison was just as relieved to be leaving Lynn with Meghada. He had a feeling there would be a basin and a lot of groaning to deal with sooner or later.

Of course, he felt much the same himself - wanting to hold his head, longing for a handy basin - when he finally braced himself to ask Lynn what she had told Meghada about him.

"Nothing she didn't already know, big brother, I think. She's got a pretty good handle on you," came the answer, complete with a smart-aleck grin, that monumental hangover now a thing of the past. "And the rule is, 'girl talk' doesn't get shared, especially with the 'boys'."

When he addressed the subject with Meghada, he found it even more disturbing - that sly smile, and, almost word for word, the same answer. "Nothing she didn't already know, Craig, I assure you. At least, that was my impression. And I'm told there is a rule - 'girl talk' doesn't get shared, particularly with the 'boys'."

Yes, he just might as well resign himself to it - he was going to be totally gray by the time this war was over!


End file.
